How Far?
by Koimiko
Summary: How far are you willing to go to obtain that which you want most in life? Would you lie? Kill? Demons live and work amoung humans yet live by a different set of rules. So the better question would be. . How Far are they willing to go? (up for adoption)


**_My Husbands' Partner_**

Kagome woke in the middle of the night to the totally delightful sensation of her husband's naked body sliding up her's, his rock hard flesh nestled between her wet heat. His warm lips nibbled at the special spot on her neck just below her left ear. That never failed to fill her entire body with heat and longing for him.

Sex that night was extremely hot and explosive. She lost count of how many times they pushed and pumped and pounded each other into sweet oblivion. When they finally parted they lay exhausted on the bed beside one another until sleep claimed them.

He was gone when she had awakened the next morning. But Kagome smiled none the less as she looked to the night stand to find the little note he always leaves when he has to go before she wakes.

Smiling she sank back into the pillows to read it. "Sesshoumaru and I are part of an undercover sting, so I probably will not see you until tomorrow or the day after. But don't worry K Sesshoumaru's got my back. Love you K. Lu."

She lay there for a while remembering their early lovemaking until the yipping of her two dogs form downstairs rang out. Kagome sighed she had wanted children but Lu always said they should wait. Her husbands' demon partner brought her two of the biggest dogs you have ever seen. The things were snow white and their head reached midway to the rib cage. Kagome remarked they might be demons of old that lost their humanoid appearance. After receiving Sango and Miroku she never complained about not having children again. They were a hand full.

The Arc Police Force though they worked their agents hard the pay was amazing. But while most Arc spouses lived in large homes with lots of servants Kagome and Lu her husband didn't. The home was a two story simple house with a large yard for her babies. Kagome did all the house work to keep busy since Lu didn't want her working.

She was in the laundry room ironing with her ipod tuned to the local news channel when she heard a beeping sound signaling a special bulletin.

"This just in," the newscaster paused. "An Arc Police officer was seriously wounded this afternoon in a shootout in the Kubai Park district. The Officer's name is being withheld at the moment until farther investigation."

With a dry mouth and a pounding heart she sat the iron down and started to look for the cell-phone Lu had brought her. It was in the cabinet above the washer. During the fifteen years Lu had been on the force, they've developed a system. When he heard about an Arc officer getting hurt or killed, either he or Sesshoumaru would call her to let her know everything was alright. Especial after what happen 6 years ago and Kagome ended up in the hospital from worrying. Sometimes not even an hour would pass before either would call her, even when on assignment.

Three hours later, she starting to really get scared, the doorbell rang out. Sango and Miroku rushed to the door barking and yipping.

"Thank Kami," she mumbled _'he'd come home instead. Even better.' _running through the house she threw open the door with a smile. "Lu! I. ."

But it was Lu's partner, Sesshoumaru. One look in those now expressive honey colored eyes and Kagome started to shake. "Sesshoumaru on the news I heard. Lu . .was. .shot. .wasn't he?"

"Koi, I. ."

Kagome looked pasted him and saw his car, a dark SUV, parked haphazardly at the curb.

"I'll just go get my purse and we can go see him. Please Dear Kami, let him be alright."

Feeling more afraid the she ever had before she tried to hurry away. Before she reached the sitting room Sesshoumaru grabbed her and turned her to face him. She tried to pull away.

"Koi I don't know how to say this, but"

"Sesshoumaru we will talk about this later. I need to get to him ASAP."

His grip tightens on her arms, his claws digging into her soft flesh. Part of her froze over her heart pounded in her ears drowning out everything else. When she saw the brief look of sadness flash through his eyes. "Koi, Koi he didn't make it."

"Wh--What!" One clawed hand softly touched her face. His cold gaze soften just for her, the puppies whimpered in the background as he did the one thing for her that he has never done for another creature not even his partner.

"Lu, He died on the scene."

"No. You liar!" Kagome tore herself away from him and slapped his face. "You lying bastard. He. .Lu's not dead! He can't be! Lu said you had his back. Why are you still alive when he's dead? YOU BASTARD!" she finished screaming.

Sesshoumaru made no effort to stop her from hitting him. Until she collapsed, sobbing hysterical, he went to his knees holding her within his arms trying to sooth her tears.

"Take your hands off me," she growled followed by her babies. "How could you let him get killed? Where were you when he needed you?"

Sesshoumaru was stunned; he couldn't understand why she would ask such a thing. "Koi, Koi please . . ." His voice lost that hard edge quality.

"Don't you Koi me! Don't you ever, ever call me that again! You get out I never want to see your demon ass darken my door again!"

"You don't mean that! You can't," the creature within him whimpered as well.

"Oh I do! I do! Get Out! Now demon!"

Days flew by and Kagome found herself numb and her home full of family, friends and Arc officers offering condolences. Still she found it hard to believe Lu was really gone even after seeing his body. But the moment she saw Sesshoumaru it all came rushing back to her _'why was he alive when her beloved was laying cold in the ground?'_

"Get out of here," she hissed through gritted teeth.

He held his hands up as a sign of peace. "Koi, please you know I would have died to save Lu. You know this?"

"Then why are you not dead, too?"

Gasps filled the room from the humans and demons that where gathered to pay their respects. Their shock flashed acrossed her senses but she could careless at the moment. Her mother-in-law squeezed her shoulder and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"She doesn't mean. Kagome is just upset. She doesn't mean. . "

"I do mean it," Kagome pulled away from her mother-in-law and marched up to the shocked Inu. In the moment she didn't care to notice he looked as bad as she did. She didn't care that he was suffering from the lose of someone he saw as pack. All she thought about in the moment was clawing his face off for showing up. "Come to rejoice on how you're free of the pack that was dragging you down?" more gasps filled the room. Everyone one but Kagome saw how Sesshoumaru blanched. "Are you happy now that you let your so called pack mate die?"

Sesshoumaru walked away that day and wasn't see again until the burial.

Months after the funeral her mind still replayed their last moments together. She sped through the day only to come home and fall into bed and snuggle up too the fading scent of her husband. Her dreams filled with their last lustful romp, the feel of his muscled sweat soaked body pushing into her own, the way his strong callous hands grip her hips. When the dreams ended her body would be on fire, lust filling every nerve ending until she was a ball of frustrated mess.

Sesshoumaru called every so many days over the months but Kagome would never speak to him. The puppies would bark and howl at the phone as if telling him to 'come back'.

"Kagome, girl you know what you're doing to that demon is wrong?" Her best friend Kikyo commented. She had been sitting with Kagome watching while the phone rang and even listen to the answering machine to Sesshoumaru's voice. _'That demon sounds on the edge' _she thought that even the puppies noticed as they yipped at the recording.

"What's wrong is how he let my Lu die," she snapped.

"You know Lu trusted him with this life."

"And look where that got him. I don't want him around me any more!"

"Girl you know you're talking foolishness right? I am not going to sit here and listen to this anymore. You know in your heart if there was anything that demon could have done to save Lu, he would have. Have you forgotten that two years ago he was shot because he jumped in front of a bullet for Lu?"

"So it was nothing "

"Kagome he was in the hospital for a week." Kikyo gave her a hard stare. Kagome had tears running down her face.

"Fine! But this time he let him get killed"

"Kagome," Kikyo growled shaking her. "Remember he thought of you and Lu as pack mates. How do you think he feels? His alpha female doesn't want him around anymore. Do you think this is what Lu would have wanted?"

She covered it well but that statement shocked Kagome because she knew it was true. Lu had often told her Sesshoumaru was like a brother to him. And when they became Sesshoumaru's pack mates it was like being welcomed home. "I don't know," she whispered biting her lip.

"Kagome do the right thing here," Kikyo sighed, shaking her head. "If you would have talked to him a few days ago . . . I'm afraid for him. Call him to make sure he's alright."

"So now I'm supposed to be his keeper?"

"No, a friend. As he has been yours and Lu's for years now. Don't you think he needs a friend. Sesshoumaru might pertained to be heartless but as you told me it was just an act."

"He has other friends."

"None as close as his pack mates. You know that. Kagome the creature sounded as if. . You should call him. Tonight. Now."

Kagome shook her head with a sigh. "I wouldn't know what to say to him"

"I have a better ideal. Go see him." Kagome thought of the things she said to him. The look on his face those times when she wounded him with her words. It was sounds of yipping puppies that brought her from her thoughts. Miroku and Sango where tugging at her left sleeve and skirt bottom. "See even they agree with me."

Sesshoumaru had a small place not far from within walking distance. When she arrived Kagome knew right away he was home. His car was parked in the driveway and strangely one light was on. But Sesshoumaru had told her once demons didn't need lights all the time to see. She become concerned when he didn't answer the bell.

For a moment she thought about going home. Thinking maybe he had female company and didn't want to be bothered. It had happen before she came to his home only to walk on in him and some female. But this time she knew in her soul that she had to see him that she had treated him badly and she needed to make up for it. Besides she missed him a lot. During the past few years Sesshoumaru had come to dinner almost every night. He stood in for Lu at events Kagome had to attend when Lu was busy with the job. He'd send her roses sometimes on her birthday and sometimes for no reason. He always provided her a shoulder to cry on when ever she and Lu fought.

In fact, she had told Lu once that when she needed an endearment, she went to Sesshoumaru. Lu's ideal of an endearment had been to call her "K" in that deep animalistic voice she loved so much. But Lu laughed it off saying that Sesshoumaru called her "Koi" so much you would think it was her name.

Pull herself from the thoughts she rang the bell again. And again he still didn't answer. She walked around the house and peeked into the only room with a light on, it was his den and she nearly screamed. Sesshoumaru was sitting on his knees in front of the fireplace with his specialized demon pistol aimed at his body.

Kagome rushed back to front of the house , her heart pounding in her ears, digging though her purse for the spare key he had given them to his home. She was shaking so hard she couldn't get the key into the lock. After taking several deep breaths she finally succeeds. She wasted no time throwing open the door and running to the den.

"Sesshoumaru! Oh dear Kami, what are you doing?"

No answer not even his trademark "hm" but he did lift the gun higher.

"NO!" she screamed rushing across the floor. She grabbed his arm and tried to wrestle the gun away from him. But using his free hand he pushed her away. She stumbled back and nearly lost her balance. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing?"

When he turned to look at her, the anguish in his eyes made her very soul twist. She knew that he had loved Lu like a brother and here she had treated him like something on the bottom of her shoe. In that moment his eyes where unguarded and Kagome knew Kikyo had been right. Sesshoumaru needed comforting just like she had. "Sesshoumaru . . .what are you doing?" her voice soft. She dared to take her eyes off him for a moment finally taking in the destroyed room. Her eyes became misty seeing the only thing undamaged was the picture they had taken on vacation together, him, Lu and her where posed out by the hotel pool and laughing.

He finally move to point a finger at her. "I am thinking of taking care of your problem." she noted his voice was gravelly as if he had been crying.

"Wh-what problem?"

She noticed him shrug and the tiniest whimper that left his throat making her ache for him.

"This Sesshoumaru is alive when Lu is not."

Terror filled her as tears raced down her cheeks realizing this is what she drove him too. To the brink of despair and beyond. She shook her head. "No! No! I didn't mean it Sesshoumaru."

"You did. Don't stand there and lie to this Sesshoumaru. We both know you meant it. If that is what it will take for you to forgive this Sesshoumaru than so be it," he growled and lifted the gun higher.

"No, No." Kagome grab his striped wrist again pulling. "No you selfish bastard. You put that gun down do you hear me? How much grief do you think your alpha female can take?"

She saw his body stiffen but his eyes grew cold and uncaring as he pushed her away again. She fell to her knees and clutched her chest pain tore at her. She had done this, she pushed him away. This was her fault he was going to kill himself. This was the first time she thought of how much he meant to her. She was not Inu so instinct did not rule her though Sesshoumaru had taught her much over the years. She knew two things Pack was an Inu's life and two if Sesshoumaru did this she would feel emptier and probably die as well.

"No Oh dear Kami Sesshoumaru don't do this PLEASE!!"

He stared at Kagome hard her frantic tear streaked face tore at him but still her words rip through his mind. He shifted his eyes and feel forward. His gun fell to the floor as his he held him self up hands balled into a fist. He didn't move as Kagome scrambled to grab the gun and carried it across the room.

"What do you want from me? You shut me out for months. Denied me pack rights to comfort you." she sighed softly that his speech had returned to normal. But the sound of his voice was like a knife cutting though her. "How, How could you think for one minute that I would not have died for Lu. I would have given anything to have gotten there in time to save Lu. I have never let anything take him away from you. I heard the shot form across the build I tried. .I tried to get there in time! It happened so fast. I heard the shot …and when I got there he was lying on the ground! I knew he was dead when I pick him up. A piece of me is still lying there dead as well." his shoulders shook, his head fell back as he let out the most heart wrenching howl she had ever heard for the strong Inu.

"I am so sorry! Sesshoumaru! So sorry," Kagome rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. She thought he was going to push her away again but this time he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face between her breasts. They sat this way for a few moments before he pushed away from her again.

"I have failed. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve your kindness," he growled looking around for his gun again.

"No, No you didn't fail Sesshoumaru," she cupped his face in her tiny hands. "I wasn't your fault. I know that. A part of me has always known that Sesshoumaru. I -I was hurting so badly . . . I needed someone to blame. Please forgive me."

He stared into her blue eyes for the longest time. "I feel so empty. I have no one nothing."

"That's not true you have me," she stroked his cheek. "I need you, Sesshoumaru we are pack."

"I would have died to protect him. If I could I would have taken that bullet for him. You have to believe me; I just didn't get there in time."

"I know that, I have always known that." she stroked one hand through his messy sliver locks. Smoothing it back behind his elfin ears. It looked as if he hadn't slept at all. She sighed. "I'm so . . . Sorry I put you though hell Sesshoumaru. I have made this so much harder for you. Forgive me!"

He finally blinked his golden gaze full of emotion again. "I'm the one that needs to be forgiven." he growled and pulled her onto his lap, he licked the tears form her cheeks. "I thought I would die when you wouldn't let me be there for you." His arms tighten around her waist. "How I have missed you my Koi"

"I've missed you too, Sesshoumaru." She turned to face him; he pushed forward and devoured her lips with his mouth. Kagome could control the sizzle that raced through her body, making her lower half clench and throb.

It wasn't the first time Sesshoumaru had kissed her on the mouth. When his younger half brother had been killed in a boating accident two years earlier, he had been distraught that Lu asked her to spend the weekend with him. "He needs a female right now to care for him, K, and you're the only female in our little pack left." Lu had said to her one night.

The first night alone with Sesshoumaru she had held him in her arms, kissing his sliver head and rocking him. When lifted his head, his golden eyes wide, looking like a lost pup, she did what any female with maternal instincts would do: she leaned down and kissed him gently. He responded by kissing her back. They traded a few healing kisses and nothing more. No passion at all. But she had been aware at the time that he was aroused, but nothing happened.

In the corner of her mind Kagome thought it was strange to feel a rush of desire from kissing him now. Maybe it was sitting on his lap while he held her like he'd never let her go again. Or maybe she had missed him so much these last few months. She didn't know all she knew was one moment she wanted to comfort him, the next; she'd wrapped her arms around his neck eagerly returning his hungry kisses, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside her.

He kissed her slowly, as if savoring the taste of her. He was tender as he encouraged her to part her lips. When she did, his tongue swept into her mouth warm and moist, searching for her own. She leaned into him and he deepens the kiss. She could feel him harden quickly under her. His big hands brushed against her breast, she shivered and pulled away from him. Her head dropped back on his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. Knowing she was already at the point where she ready to just rub her behind against his erection.

He nudges he neck and sighed into her ear "Koi." asking for permission before he continued.

Her mind screamed at her to stop now. But she also felt limp and needy. She wanted, no needed to be made love to. Needed to feel him inside her achy, empty center. And who better to feel that need than Sesshoumaru. The demon who had always been so sweet and gentle with her, who had called her "Koi" from day one?

"Yes, "she whispered and he pulled her face to the side and kissed her again.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her though the dark house and up the stairs to his bedroom. Once there he undressed her slowly, kissing each part of her body he exposed. He lingered a long time over her breast, sucking and licking, his nostrils quivered ever so often. The smell of her lust clearly working it magic on him.

When at last he undressed, a fresh surge of dampness oozed from her body; bring a flood of red to his eyes as he watched her. He quickly slipped between her parted thighs, rubbing against her heat. And then finally, slowly pushed his enormous head into her aching, hungry center. It had been so long, and she was so horny that she moaned, shuddered, and came when he bottomed out.

"Oh! Oh, dear Kami! Sesshoumaru. . .Oh more. .More . .Please!"

The feel of him moving inside her in slow, measure strokes was mind numbing. She lifted her head and looked between their bodies; the sight of him sinking into her was enough to send her over the edge again into another orgasm. She fell back on the bed lifting her hips up to meet his downward thrusts, loving the way he filled her to the brim. The sounds of his growls were music to her ears.

"Please almost there . . . Please," she whimpered.

He suddenly cupped her bottom in his big hands, lifted her hips and ground his down against hers. He thrust deep at the same time his hot mouth found that sensitive spot on her neck.

She moaned, shuddered and sobbed with delight then shattered into a million pieces as her body was flooded with delicious wave after wave of hot steamy, blistering pleasure. Within minutes he followed her over the edge his howl of pleasure muffled by her throat.

No words where need as they both sighed and he hugged her to him. They both fell asleep peaceful for the first time since Lu's death.

Kagome woke during the night to his whisper of "Koi"

He was hard and throbbing against her leg, a jolt of desire shot through her. She willing turned in his arms and moaned as he slid into her with one quick movement that left her gasping and wanting more.

"Koi, you're so sweet," he rained soft, heated kisses over her breast. His hands where everywhere: stroking her breast, her thighs, cupping and massaging her behind.

Her body burned everywhere he touched it. She found herself wanting him as much as she wanted Lu. "Sesshoumaru. . ." she gasped.

"Koi, you feel so good, you smell. .so good. .I need this. I need you Koi"

His growled words of pleasure fueled her passion and hunger for him. She clung to him and they kept at each other until, exhausted and sexually sated, they fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, him still buried deep inside her.

It was before sunrise that Sesshoumaru woke and with an inward groan separated from her. He watched as she rolled over her back was even as arousing as her front. He watched as she shifted around for a moment before settling down into sleep again.

He put on his pants as he left the room on silent feet. He grabs the phone on its second ring. He knew it was his father before he spoke. " I take from the fireworks in the sky it is finally done"

"Not yet father but it will be soon," he spoke looking back at the open door when he heard Kagome mumbling something in her sleep.

"Very well. Bring her by to see your mother will you, she has missed her."

"Fine," he sighed and hung up making his way back up stairs. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep.

Fifteen years ago she walked into his life untouchable as his human partners' wife. The most sexy and beautiful female he had ever laid eyes on. She was wasted on his human partner a powerful Miko that hadn't aged since she turned twenty. He tried of his partner complaining how his wife remained young and beautiful while he aged daily. He loathed the male. Lu gave his wife nothing but sex and delighted in telling the guys on the force all about it.

He wanted so badly to tell Kagome about the way Lu was when away from her. But held his tongue. He took them as pack to save Kagome when the truth finally came to light. Lu was not only screwing his wife but a few of the females on the force as well. But none of that mattered now.

For fifteen years he wooed his female and she never noticed. For fifteen years he was tortured by the smell of her that clung to Lu or the sounds of her sweet moans when they vacationed together. He would sit next to the wall that separated the bedrooms and image it was him she was with.

It wasn't until a few years ago that he started to think certain thoughts. He went to his father spoke to him. He had to admit his father and mother came up with an amazing ideal. They were demons and even though they worked and lived with the humans they lived by a different set of rules.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched Kagome roll to her back, he lightly pushed the hair from her face and his smirk became a smile. The AC had kicked on sometime ago and her nipples where reacting to the drop in temp. He licked his lips yet pulled the sheet higher to cover her.

He knew when she woke she would have slight regrets and would leave. He also knew without a doubt she would return to him. Her scent told him all there was to know. "Lu might not have wanted to have pups with you my Koi but I have gladly answered your bodies' request," he whispered to her softly rubbing her stomach. She answered with a moan and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

Sesshoumaru had to chuckle lightly to himself, he always thought his emotions were good for nothing. But now he could see the advantages, being able to twist his female around his finger with the right emotional response should be very entertaining for a few hundred years.

He dropped his pants and slid back into bed, biting back a moan as her hot flesh pushed back into his cold body.

His eyes closed and instantly he was assaulted with images of Lu, his human partner on his knees begging for him not to kill him.

"_Have you lost your mind partner?"_

"_No just my patience with this game. Its time you took a bullet 'Partner'. This time I decline to take one for you."_

"_K will never forgive you."_

"_In time my "Koi" will love me and you 'human' will be forgotten" Right between the eyes he shot him and sat next to his dieing body. Sesshoumaru melted the gun with his poison and then called for EMTs. _

_Sesshoumaru kissed her shoulder. In time she would bare his mark and he would be the Alpha male of his pack. _

_______________________________________________________

_Author Note:_

_Arc is a police force my mother wrote a lot of stories about featuring our favorite couple and others. _

_Maybe I'll publish them one day. Sorry everyone waiting on It started and Once I was 2 update. My mother has passed into the next life not to long ago. And this was something we were both working on. My mother was a closet Fanfiction lover and so I've been working to get this her first and our last joint work finished. _

_This is dedicated to the memory of my Mother. She proved love for anime is never-ending no matter your age or background. _

_Read and tell me what you think . . ._


End file.
